deathroadtocanadafandomcom-20200214-history
Still Having to Wait in Line
Still Having to Wait in Line is a common Driving Event in Death Road to Canada. It was added in the October 2017 EYEBALL (Part 1) Update. Event Text The group runs into a horde of zombies. They're completely docile, just waiting outside of a shop in a big single-file line. Every zombie is staring straight ahead. You can send someone to join the line, to solve this mystery. It looks like it could be a long wait. * Ignore this weirdness * character Results Ignore this weirdness * No penalty character Chosen character is a dog Character scampers towards the line and then passes it completely. Hours later, Character returns with a stick in his/her mouth. * +1 Tree Branch * Character +2 Morale * except chosen character -1 Morale With the day wasted, the group has to set up camp. * Group sleeps, 1 meal is eaten Chosen character is a cat Character rushes into the shop, avoiding the line. He/She emerges carrying a dead rodent, possibly a gerbil? * +2 Food * Character +2 Morale Chosen character is a non-dog/cat animal Character lies down for a little break. As an animal, he/she either doesn't understand the concept of a line, or pretends not to. * Character +1 Morale Chosen character is Oblivious (low Wits, high Attitude) Character skips the line completely. He/she didn't notice there was a line at all, or zombies. * Character Wits and Attitude revealed The shop is a trendy upscale grocery store. Most of the fancier items have rotted to mush, but there's still some loot. * +8-12 Food * +4-6 Medical supplies Chosen character is a Bandit (low Loyalty and Composure) Character just goes ahead and skips the line completely. He/she does NOT play by the rules! * Character +1 Morale * Character Composure and Loyalty revealed The shop is a trendy upscale grocery store. Most of the fancier items have rotted to mush, but there's still some loot. * +8-12 Food * +4-6 Medical supplies Chosen character is Angry-strong (high Strength, low Composure) Character lasts about a minute in the line before losing his/her temper! WAITING IN LINE IS FOR NERDS! He/She starts speed-punching all the zombies in the line until they explode. There's too many to punch so he/she gets tired and stumbles away, sweating. What a workout! * Character +1 Fitness * Character +1 Morale * Character Composure, Strength and Fitness revealed Chosen character has low Composure, but does not have low Loyalty or high Strength Character lasts about a minute in the line before losing his/her temper! He/She starts attacking the zombie in front of him/her. The other zombies eventually notice and start attacking. Character is forced to run! * Character -1 Health (non-lethal) * Character Composure revealed Chosen character has high Composure Character patiently waits in the long line. It moves forward very slowly, but he/she calmly waits it out. The shop is a trendy upscale grocery store. Most of the fancier items have rotted to mush, but there's still some loot. * +8-12 Food * +4-6 Medical supplies With the day wasted, the group has to set up camp. * Group sleeps, 1 meal is eaten Chosen character does not meet any of the above criteria Character waits in line. It inches forwards, much to Character's great irritation. Character has high Attitude/Attitude roll succeeds Character tries to think about this positively. He/She manages to endure and get inside the store! * Character -1 Morale * Character Attitude and Composure revealed The shop is a trendy upscale grocery store. Most of the fancier items have rotted to mush, but there's still some loot. * +8-12 Food * +4-6 Medical supplies With the day wasted, the group has to set up camp. * Group sleeps, 1 meal is eaten Attitude roll fails After hours of this, the zombies turn on Character due to his/her constant whining. He/she is forced to flee! * Character -2 Morale * Character -1 Health (non-lethal) * Character Composure revealed With the day wasted, the group has to set up camp. * Group sleeps, 1 meal is eaten Category:Events Category:Driving Events